


Lesson in the Library

by cloudsofsand



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsofsand/pseuds/cloudsofsand
Summary: Studying in the Library takes a surprising turn.





	Lesson in the Library

‘How did this happen?’

You thought to yourself as the feeling of hard books pushed into your back. Hungry lips were attached to your own as your hands were lost in a mess of red hair.

You had asked Saeyoung to help you with studying in the school library. The two of you were very close and you knew the sexual tension between you was high, but you never imagined doing such lewd things in the library of all areas.

Saeyoung pushed his body more into yours, sandwiching you between himself and the thick bookshelf that kept you hidden from everyone else. Once the need for air grew too much, he pulled his lips away and brought them up to your ear.

“What a naughty girl you are, doing such a thing with your tutor in a public place.” You let out a soft whimper as he nipped at your soft earlobe.

“H-ha…guess you are going to have to punish me, Sir~” You felt him smirk against the tender skin he was nibbling at.

“Ha…That was your first lesson.” In a swift motion, he spun you around so your back was pressed against him and your chest was against the shelf. At some point during the switching of positions, you had closed your eyes. When you opened them, you really wished you hadn’t. Through the gap of missing books on the shelf, you saw Saeyoung’s twin sitting at a wooden table in the center of the room with a stack of books to his side and a pen in his hand. Ear buds were in his ears distracting him from the world around, much to your relief.

“Fuck…Saeyoung, your brother is in here.” Saeyoung stilled his movement and for a moment you cursed Saeran’s existence.

“Then I guess it’s time for lesson two, keep quiet so my brother doesn’t hear you.” A pleasurable shiver ran down your spine and you were not sure if it I was because you were doing such a thing in public or if it was the suggestive tone in Saeyoung’s voice. Strong hands found their place onto your hips as his mouth latched onto the side of your neck. You bit your lip to try and hold in the groan in pleasure as the red heads skilled tongue ran up and down the expanse of your sensitive skin. The heat between your legs was starting to pool to a degree that it was starting to become uncomfortable. How humiliating, you just started doing things and you were already so wet. Saeyoung bit down onto your neck and the shock of the sudden action caused you to let out a moan. Your hand quickly covered your mouth as you looked up at Saeran, who seemed to not have heard anything beyond the music that was pouring into his ears. You felt Saeyoung smirk against your skin at your reaction.

In retaliation to his actions, you began to rub up ass against his clothed groin that was now a painful bulge. You felt his gasp against your skin before letting out a deep groan. 

“Naughty girl, we did not even get to lesson three yet.” Despite his words, you felt him rock into you.

“Oh yeah? Wh-what’s lesson three Sir?” You felt Saeyoung’s hands start to move from their place your hips, one coming to the rim of your pants and the other starting to snake its way underneath your bulky sweater. You shivered at the feeling of his rough hands glide against your smooth skin until he met the textured material of your bra. He hesitated for a second before moving so it was covering your whole breast. He gave it an experimental squeeze causing your breath to hitch. Fingers danced at the rim of your pants before ever so slightly moving past the rough material. Saeyoung moved his mouth from your neck to the rim of your ear. 

“Lesson three, try not to cum.” Before you could even fully process what he said, the eager fingers moved passed the elastic on your underwear and began to run against your aching folds. “You are so wet for me already.” You opened your mouth to retort a comeback but it was caught in your throat when you felt two fingers start to rub against your sensitive bud. At the same time, the hand on your bra pushed the cup aside to grab and tweak your nipple. 

“S-Saeyoung…” 

“Oh, what do we have here? Did we already forget lesson two?” If you weren’t so aroused, you would have turned around and smacked that smug look he was definitely giving you from behind. However, any thoughts of punishment seemed to leave your mind when you felt one of his fingers start to press between your lips and circle around your clit. You pressed your head against the bookshelf and bit into your lip to prevent from letting out a nose. Through your lust hazed mind, your curiosity peeked and you looked over to the twin of the man that was fingering you. Saeran seemed to be completely oblivious to the actions that were going on a few feet from him as he paged through an old text book, much to your delight. You would surely die from embarrassment if you were caught. A teacher was one thing, but one of your best friends is something different especially since he was related to the man you were currently in a compromising position with. 

When you felt a second finger enter and start to scissor your opening, you had to turn your head to capture Saeyoung’s lips in a passionate and heated kiss to prevent from letting out a loud moan. Not that the action helped drown out the wet sounds that were bounce the room due to how wet you were at this point. 

“You ready for the final lesson?” Saeyoung asked you in a low whisper as a string of saliva connected the two of you. You felt his hand leave your pussy and the other move away from your breast to make their way to his buckle on his pants. You looked down at the bulge in his pants and drank in as his unbutton them and lowered the zipper so his hardened length sprang out. You licked your lips and locked eyes with Saeyoung once again. 

“Yes, s-sir.” Eager hands grabbed at the flowy material of your skirt and hiked it up to your hips. Saeyoung grabbed his cock and positioned himself at your opening. In all one go, you felt Saeyoung push himself into you with his hands on your hips to keep you steady. He stilled once he was fully in, giving you time to get used to the feeling of him inside of you before he started to move. You moved you hand up to bite down on your finger from letting out a moan as his pace quickened. As his pace quickened, he glided his hand up your smooth side to pull and tug at your previously neglected nipple while the other made its way to tease your clit. Your head started to swim from the amount of pleasure you were feeling from the over stimulation. 

It was not long that you felt your orgasm start to come on. You angled your body a bit and forcefully grabbed red locks of hair to peel the man off your neck and smashed your lips against his, forcing him to swallow your scream as you came hard. You arched your back a bit as you felt a feeling of euphoria. Saeyoung moaned into your mouth once your muscles started to clamp down on him and released his seed inside of you. His tongue made his way into your mouth to challenge yours as he continued to thrust through his orgasm. His body slowly came to a stop and your kiss started to become sloppy as you came down from your high. Once the need for air became too much for the two of you, you pulled away. A smirk made its way to Saeyoung’s lips as he pressed his forehead against yours. 

“That was only half of the lesson~” You gave him a confused looked before something out of the corner of your eye caught your attention. Looking over, you saw Saeran, leaning against the bookshelf with his arms crossed looking at you with a look of desire. You watched as he pulled out his ear buds.

“You ready for your second half?” A pleasurable shiver ran down your spine at the lust in his voice. That’s when you realized that the music player in his hand was never turned on.


End file.
